Love Hurts
by DarkInsanitySoul
Summary: Many Yandere oneshots. Ratings may vary from T to M(for blood and violence and gore). More information in the first chapter(the AN).
1. AN

Hi my friends! These are all going to be oneshot for my ocs, me, a few of my friends, ect. Basically, a bunch of oneshots with either a Yandere!OC, Yandere!DarkInsanitySoul(Akira), Yandere!Character, or Yandere!Friend(anyone on this website, tumblr, Google+, ect.). Some of the oneshots may be songshots(music oneshots). Ratings of the oneshots will vary. M for major amount of gore(may only do a few of those), T for normal amount of gore, ect. The characters used will be from various anime, movies, books, manga, comics, and video games. So I hope you enjoy them when I finally put up the first oneshot.


	2. Always

Title: Always

Rating: T

Warnings: OOC, slight blood, Yandere!Naga!Black Mist, death of oc(I think Luna is going to kill me for typing this later).

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO Zexal or any of its characters. I own my only oc, Luna.

Summary: We'll always be together Luna-Chan~.

Pairing: SnakesAndLoveShipping(Naga!Black Mist x Luna[OC])

Show/Movie/Book/Game: YGO Zexal

* * *

><p>B-Black Mist... Why are you looking at me like that?... I don't understand. Why did you take him away from me.<p>

_"You can't expect me to just let someone take you from me Luna-Chan~. That human didn't deserve to be near you. He wasn't allowed to be near you."_

He... Wasn't allowed? He was my brother. The only one who hadn't left me yet! And you killed him.

_"I know."_

Why?! Why are you doing this?!

_"Because Luna, I love you~!"_

**'My eyes widened, tears beginning to form.'**

Love me? If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this!

_"You don't get it... Every time I saw you with that boy, I was in pain. He was stealing you away from me. You're mine. You belong to ME. No one else. Just ME. So I had to get rid of HIM."_

No...

_"Hehehe... Hahahahahahahahaha!"_

**'He starts to approach me.'**

S-Stay away from me.

"But Luna-Chan~."

Ah!

**'He tackled me to the floor.'**

Black Mist, get off me! A-Ah!

**'He kisses my neck, his tongue slithering out of his mouth and licking my neck.'**

_"Mine."_

Ack! Black Mist, S-Stop! It hurts!

**'He sank his sharp teeth into my neck, sucking it slightly. It hurt. A lot.'**

Ngh... No!

**'After the Naga stopped abusing my neck, one of his hands wondered down, slipping past my kimono. I pushed him away roughly, quickly getting up and scanning the darkness for any way to escape.'**

_"Hehehe... That wasn't nice Luna. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you."_

**'I could hear the anger in his voice. It made me shiver in fear. So I quickened my search for a way out. But my searching was in vain. A hand grabbed the back of my kimono and I was thrown to the floor. The bite mark on my neck throbbed. Blood flowed from the wound.'**

Ah!

_"Hold still Luna."_

**'He pinned me to the floor and grinned.'**

No... Stop.

**'His grin was insane. One of his hands where on my neck, squeezing, refusing to let me breath. Blood started to cover it like crazy. His other hand held a knife. I knew right then that this was going to be the end of me. Using the last of my strength, I looked at Black Mist with sorrowful eyes. I let my last words leave my mouth, tears spilling from my eyes.'**

I'm sorry...I... Love you... Mist-Kun...

**'The last thing I saw was the Naga looking at me with wide eyes, tears falling from them... Goodbye Black Mist... I LOVE YOU.'**

~Love Hurts~Love Hurts~Love Hurts~Love Hurts~Love Hurts~

Black Mist stared down at the lifeless body. Tears rolled down his cheeks, lips forming a grin. Suddenly a sob escaped his lips. Then another. And another. They kept leaving his lips until he was crying uncontrollably. Soon the crying turned into laughter, the tears continuing to flow from his eyes. He picked up Luna's limp body and hugged it tightly, feeling sorrowful, yet satisfied.

**_"Now we can always be together Luna. ALWAYS..."_**

* * *

><p>Damn... This was complete shit, but sort of good at the same time... Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Luna:Dark...*looks pissed off*

EEP!*runs off while yelling to readers*I think I'll turn this into a very dark version of 'Unwanted Love Or Is It?' at some point! Anyways, favorite and/or review! Please no flames!


End file.
